A New Beginning
by Isa710
Summary: What happens when Kagome tries to go back the the Feudal Era but ends up in the Hidden Sand Village? And starts to fall in love with Gaara... Pairing Kagome/Gaara...This is my first fanfic please go easy on me & tell me what you think. No Flames!
1. What Happened?

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic Please tell me if its good or bad please! Go easy on me cuz usually only my friends read my stories but now i want to post some of them to see what you guys think oh and if you guys have have any suggestions for my story i would appreciate it soooo much tanks... :) (1,100 words)**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning<strong>

"Bye Mom, Gramps, and Souta I'll be back as soon as possible!" Kagome said while running out her house and into the well house. _"Inuyasha is probably gonna be mad at me for being late again… Oh well"_ Kagome thought while jumping into the well. Kagome climbed out the well and noticed she wasn't in Feudal Era Japan or Modern day Japan but somewhere completely different that she has never seen before.

Kagome walked around for a while till she found someone who look nice and decided to ask her where she is. "Uhhh excuse me can you tell me where I'm?" Kagome tried to sound as nice and polite as she could while thinking about what Inuyasha is going to say when she finds him _"I know he's going to call me a stupid wench for going to the wrong place and have another pointless fight with me but why does he care when he has that dead clay pot…whatever" _

"You are in the Hidden Sand Village…My name is Temari. What's your name?" the girl known as Temari said. "Kagome…It's a pleasure to meet you Temari…Can you help me cause I'm lost but I don't want to be a burden" "Yeah it's no problem I don't mind there isn't much to do here anyways…lets go to my house so we can figure this out but you're going to have to explain to me and my brothers how you got here."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and followed Temari to her house, on their way to her house the two girls learned so much about each other like how Kagome use to be in love with Inuyasha, and like how Hojo is still really obsessed with Kagome no matter how many times she tells him 'No'. Kagome learned that Temari is going out with Shikamaru from the Hidden Leaf Village and that her brothers Gaara and Kankuro are really her best friends from when they were little because all of them have lost their parents so they all live with their Sensei Baki even though he isn't home all that much so Temari and Gaara do all the house work.

Tamari led Kagome to the living room "GAARA, KANKURO COME TO THE LIVING ROOM" Tamari yelled while sitting down with Kagome. After about a minute Gaara comes downstairs with Kankuro trapped in his sand trying to get away from Gaara because he was all over the girl next door who just moved in when Temari called them into the living room.

_"Who is this girl?"_ Kankuro thought when he saw Kagome with Temari. Temari saw their confused faces and decided to stand up and say "Gaara, Kankuro this is Kagome she's lost and doesn't know how she got here so maybe we can figure out how she got here."

_"Gaara is a demon vassal like me I hear his demon yelling at him about something called the Akatsuki? Well why don't I have Alesi calm down his demon…..Alesi can you calm down that demon he's giving me a headache please? __**Sure no problem Kagome" **_ "Kagome is there any chance you might be a demon vassal?" Gaara asked as soon as he heard another voice in his head and it calmed down Shukaku. "Uhh yeah…I'm a demon vessel she's the two-tailed demon her name is Alesi, I also know you're a demon vessel Gaara that how I got your demon to calm down."

Temari decided to interrupt them knowing how things are most likely gonna end up between them "Okay since you and Gaara have so much in common I guess you tell him what happened while I deal with Kankuro over here" "WAIT WHAT DID I DO?" Kankuro yelled scared while Gaara grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to the roof where it would be peaceful.

"So Kagome what happened that got you stuck here in this hell?" Kagome laughed and said "Well I was on my way back to the feudal era where I spend most of my time at with a Half-demon, a monk, a demon slayer, and two little adorable demons, the way I get there well it's kind of weird but I jump in a well called the bone eaters well and I just like float through time and I always end up there but this is the first time I actually ended up somewhere else"

Gaara took his time to think about what Kagome told him and can up with a conclusion that could true "Kagome where you thinking about a reason or excuse not to go back there for some reason?" "Yeah actually I was thinking about how I didn't want to go back because me and Inuyasha had a fight about this girl who is dead and she was brought back to life with a part of my soul in her and I saw them kissing again and when I say kissing I mean like they were eating each other and it got me mad because I was in love with him" Kagome started to cry after telling Gaara about her and Inuyasha's fight

"Why don't you tell me everything that has happened since you first went down the well." Kagome nodded her head and started her story about how she was pulled in to the well on her 15th birthday, and how she meet Inuyasha, Shippo, Miruko, Sango, and Kiara and about their adventures to complete the Shikon jewel and defeating Naraku .

When Kagome finished her story to Gaara it was a little before midnight, Kagome and Gaara just stayed on the roof for about another hour or so laying down and just talking about random things that just popped in their heads.

Gaara noticed that Kagome fell asleep so he picked her up and carried her to his room and saw Temari looking at him with a smile on her face _"what's her problem? And why is she smiling?" _Gaara thought as he closed the door to his room.

He walked over to his bed and laded Kagome down as he changed to his pajamas which were a pair of black sweats. Now Gaara was grateful he has the biggest bed in the house now, as he laded down he kissed Kagome on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight Kagome... and you to Alesi" and drifted off to sleep with a dreamless dream but he still had a smile on his face the whole night thanks to Kagome who actually made him feel happy, special, and normal which he never felt unless he was with Naruto back in the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Omg this is my very first fanfic that I posted...Please R&amp;R tell me what you think what should I add and you know stuff like that... I will update as soon as possible for you guys :D and now I don't really know what to say ahhhh! ha ha okk bye and don't forget to R&amp;R! ohh and Kagome's demon Alesi I couldn't think of a name so I used my middle name but I spelled it backwards.<strong>

**Marisa ! Marisa ! Marisa ! Hi  
><strong>


	2. A Day With Gaara !

**Silverwolf654: Thank you for being the first one to comment.**

**Firestone1836: Thank you so much : ) I will keep that in mind about the flamers.**

**Death marninja: I know dude I just forgot and I told you at school that I forgot.**

**ChileGira64: Good you should get lost…haha thanks. I will see you and Marisa at school. :P**

**Potions Master 16: Haha really thanks =) don't worry I will …**

**_Thank you so much you 5, your the best for your reviews..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kagome woke up she noticed she was in a room and that someone was laying right next to her. When she saw that it was Gaara she was happy because of all her drama with Inuyasha all she wanted was someone to talk to about Inuyasha.<p>

'_I should probably sleep a little more because it looks like it's barely about to be dawn and I don't want to wake up Gaara.' _Kagome rested her head on Gaara's chest and listened to his heart beat, and before she knew it she was a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Dream<strong>_"I have to get away fast he's going to kill me… shit!" Kagome said as she tried to get away from the guy who was trying to kill her, but was caught at a cliff. "HAHA Kagome your trapped now there is no way for you to escape" his voice echoed through the trees. Kagome looked everywhere for something she could use as a weapon but didn't find anything"Shit I am so done for now… only if I had my bow and arrows I could purify his ass" Kagome though._

_ "Inuyasha! Be a fucking man and get your ass out here!" Kagome yelled towards the trees, Inuyasha jumped out from the trees in his demon form and slowly walked up to Kagome. "Sorry Kagome but I am going to have to kill you orders are orders… besides now Kikyo can have was rightfully hers again the Shikon Jewel and her soul" _

_Kagome prepared herself for Inuyasha to kill her as she saw him take out Tetsiga and she closed her eyes for the impact but it never came so she opened her eyes slowly and saw a barrier of sand protecting her and when the sand disappeared she saw Inuyasha on the floor dead "What happened?" was all Kagome said then she felt someone shaking her and woke up._

* * *

><p>Kagome was out of breath when she woke up and noticed Gaara's worried face "What happened Gaara?" Gaara didn't bother to answer Kagome instead he hugged her. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red and was lost for what she should say, after awhile Kagome just hugged him back.<p>

"Kagome what were you dreaming about that had you so scared Alesi had me wake you up?" "uhh well in my dream Inuyasha was chasing me because he was going to try to kill me, and had me cornered on a cliff he said that when he kills me that Kikyo will get what rightfully her which is my soul and the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome wanted to cry so much right now because she knew that was true Inuyasha did want her dead. "Kagome look at me" Kagome looked at Gaara and looked in to his blue eyes. "I will never ever let Inuyasha hurt you if he even tried I will kill him on the spot." Kagome feeling a little bit better smiled at Gaara and nodded her head.

Kagome's stomach growled telling her that she was hungry. Kagome blushed again as Gaara smiled and said "Come on let's get something to eat I am kind of hungry too but first lets change our clothes because I know you probably don't want to be wearing a skirt that short around Kankuro." Gaara grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to Tamari's room.

'_Hmm Tamari is probably out training again or something" _Gaara though as he opened Tamari's closet. Kagome couldn't believe all the clothes Tamari has "Well I am going to make breakfast for us you can see what you want to wear and take what you want because she doesn't even wear this stuff only what's in her drawers" "Thank you so much Gaara!" Kagome said so happy. Gaara laughed at how happy she is and walked out the room so she could change her clothes.

'_Oh my gosh this is so awesome!'_ Kagome exclaimed in her head when she finished looking she finally found what she liked. Kagome wore a pair of dark colored skinny jeans, a red tank top with a black cardigan that ends just below her breasts, and some black ninja shoes.

Kagome walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Gaara at the stove cooking something that smelt so good she couldn't describe it. Kagome sneaked up behind Gaara and was about to scare him but, "I know you there Kagome don't try to scare me because I will scare you back" Gaara said as he turned off the stove and turned around to see Kagome.

'_Whoa she looks beautiful'_ Gaara though as he saw what she picked out to wear. "You're no fun Gaara… and how did you know I was there anyways hmmm?" Kagome asked as she stood on her tippy toes so she could look a little bit taller than her height of 5'3.

"Uhhh you look beautiful Kagome… And I knew you were there because I could hear you from the moment you stepped in the kitchen." '_He just said I look beautiful aw he's so sweet' _Kagome looked to see what Gaara made for them to eat but he stepped in front of her. "nope not yet it's a surprise you have to wait" Kagome pouted and walked to one of the chairs at the table and rested her head till he finished.

Gaara placed the food on the table and noticed Kagome's head popped up at the smell of the food. Kagome tried the food and right away fell in love with his cooking. "So what are we going to do today?" _'I finished all my paperwork yesterday and probably wont have anymore for the next couple of days…so I could probably take Kagome to see the village or rent some movies and hang out here' _"Do you want to see the village or go rent some movies and hang out here?"

Kagome though about what they should do and decide "How about first we go see the village then when it starts to get dark we get some movies and chill here." Gaara nodded his head as he put both his and Kagome plates in the sink. "I am going to change my clothes first, I'll be right back" Gaara said as he jogged up the stairs to his room. _'Damn that was so hard for me not to keep looking at his body… he's so well built, how is it I always get stuck with the really hot guys? Not that I am complaining or anything but damn!'_

When Gaara came back downstairs Kagome was already waiting impatiently at the door. As the two walked through the village some of men couldn't stop staring at her until Gaara gave them a death glare that told them **'Touch her and your ass is mine' **Kagome giggled when Gaara would stare at the men checking her out.

"Whoa this place is so huge… say don't you have somewhere that is quiet and peaceful?" "Actually that's where I was taking you right now it's my favorite place here in Suna" When Kagome caught sight of a cave she started to hear a waterfall. Kagome getting super excited grabbed Gaara's hand and ran into the cave only to see the most beautifulest waterfall surrounded by soft grass as green as can be and with flowers of all colors surrounding around the walls.

Kagome was speechless by the beauty of this place all she could do was smile. "Do you like it?" Gaara asked when he saw Kagome's face "Are you kidding me this place is so beautiful and amazing how could anyone not like it!" Kagome walked towards the waterfall with Gaara not to far behind. Kagome took off her shirt to reveal a red silk bra Gaara blushed as she took off her shirt so he looked away so she wouldn't think of him as a pervert.

_Splash!._ Was all Gaara heard and when he turned around he saw Kagome swimming in the water. "Gaara get in, the water feels great!" Gaara took off his shirt and jumped in the water. Kagome splashed Gaara in the face with water and when she knew he wasn't looking she swam under the water and grabbed Gaara's hands so she could try to restrain him. But her effort was no use because Gaara grabbed her and started to tickle her, after a few hours passed of the two playing in the water and drying their clothes they headed to the movie store.

"What types of movies do you like Gaara?" Kagome asked while she was trying to decide what movies they should rent. "Horror are my favorite" Gaara said with a small smile, when Gaara said horror Kagome smiled a big grin and said "Really I love horror movies yeah this is easy to find movies now." When the two finished looking for movies they headed home and started to watch the movies.

Kagome and Gaara sat on Gaara's bed watching the movie to be honest Kagome could never get scared when watching horror movies anymore, and well Gaara never got scared. Gaara fell asleep about 10 minutes before the movie ended, Kagome turned off the TV and DVD player. Kagome moved Gaara so he could sleep more peacefully and scooted under the blanket with Gaara.

Kagome began to whisper to Gaara "Its funny how I just meet you yesterday and I think I am starting to fall in love with you, well goodnight Gaara" when Kagome finished talking she placed a soft kiss on Gaara's lips. Unknown to Kagome's knowledge Gaara woke up when she moved him, but didn't say anything and is kind of glad he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

Kagome woke up with no nightmares which she was thankful for. But when Gaara woke up he grabbed Kagome by her arms and pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her full on, on her lips. Kagome was beyond shocked, when Gaara and Kagome parted he whispered "I think I am starting to fall in love with you too Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? sorry if it sucked i was trying to post it ASAP since i been Sick and having to deal with school...and i was distracted because of this awesome FMA and Inu xover i been reading... The more reviews the faster the next update promise <strong>

** oh one more thing... to Marisa my Best Friend Heyy :)**


	3. Mates and an Old Friend

**Death marininja: haha don't worry I will nee-chan :D**

**EverRose808: Thank you soo much don't worry I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Lostgirl14: Thanks I will.**

**Guess who comes in at the end :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback from Chapter 2 <strong>_

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Kagome woke up with no nightmares which she was thankful for. But when Gaara woke up he grabbed Kagome by her arms and pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her full on, on her lips. Kagome was beyond shocked, when Gaara and Kagome parted he whispered "I think I am starting to fall in love with you too Kagome."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

******~With Kagome and Gaara~  
><strong>

"Y-You're starting to f-fall in l-love with me?" Kagome asked shocked. "yeah I am I heard you last night when you said that you think your starting to fall in love with me then kissed me when you thought I was still asleep." Gaara said smiling when he saw Kagome's cheeks turn a rosy pink color.

Kagome didn't know what to say like sure she was beyond happy that Gaara loves her, but this isn't her time she's stuck here and doesn't know when she might get sent back to either the Feudal Era or modern day Tokyo, Japan. _'What am I worrying about I should appreciate this while I have it and hopefully I won't get sent back cause I don't want to leave Gaara' _Kagome thought as she looked in to his light blue eyes with her own blue eyes.

"Gaara uh… this mean were like together now huh?" Kagome asked only making her blush turn to a dark red. Gaara smirked at her blush and placed his hand under her chin to make her look into his eyes again and kissed her.

"I would love for us to be together but only if you want to be with me Kagome" Gaara whispered into Kagome's ear after he broke the kiss. Kagome looked in Gaara's eyes and felt her body move on its own.

When Kagome finally realized what she was doing she pulled away and said "I think you know your answer now" Gaara was beyond happy that she wanted to be with him so Gaara picked Kagome up and spinned around.

Kagome started to laugh as they spinned around. When Gaara put Kagome on her feet Temari came into Gaara's room and asked the couple "What are you guys laughing about so early in the morning?"

Kagome giggled and said "**Gomen'nasai** Temari-chan" Temari looked between the two and noticed the change in Gaara's chakra and smiled "Hai hai Kagome-chan **Sore wa daijōbudesu**"she said as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Alesi and Shukaku~<strong>

"Shukaku don't you think we should tell Kagome-sama and Gaara-sama that they reason that they fell in love so quickly is because were mated?" Alsei asked her mate Shukaku. "Probably koi cause who knows how things will turn out cause Gaara is the Kazekage after all."

Shukaku said feeling kind of worried "And Kagome-sama I going to be hunted down by Inuyasha and Naraku… Go tell Gaara right now as I go tell Kagome-sama" Alesi said /ordered

* * *

><p><strong> ~With Gaara and Shukaku~<strong>

"Yo Gaara I have to tell you something but you can't be mad okay?" Shukaku said kind of worried of what Gaara might say when he knows the truth. "Okay what do you want to tell me?" Gaara was beyond curious now but waited for Shukaku to talk.

"Well Gaara the reason why you and Kagome fell in love so easy and fast is because well uh me and Alesi are mated and since you guys are our hosts you guys are starting to feel the same way that me and Alesi do but to each other" Shukaku said wondering to what Gaara has to say.

"It's alright as long as Kagome knows what's going on as well don't worry I am not mad or anything so relax."Gaara said and he went to go talk to Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kagome and Alesi~<strong>

"Kagome-sama I need to tell you something important." Alesi said ready to tell Kagome her secret of being Shukaku's mate. "Yes Alesi?"

"Well Kagome-sama me and Shukaku are mated so since you and Gaara are our host our feeling for each other somehow affected you two so that's why you guy fell in love so fast… Well the plus side is that even if you guy weren't affected by us you guys still would have fallen in love but just at a slower pace I know this because our powers are advancing and we can see the future kind of its still kind of hard to control."

Kagome was beyond shocked by what Alesi told her, but still kind of happy because she knows that it was only going to be a matter of time before her and Gaara would fall in love. "Alesi its okay I am not mad I am just shocked and kind of happy in a way… well I guess I have to go and talk to Gaara about this."

"Don't worry about that Shukaku told him already." Alesi smiled that kagome wasn't upset or anything at her or Shukaku.

* * *

><p><strong> ~With Kagome and Gaara~<strong>

Kagome was lying on Gaara's bed relaxing and thinking about what Alesi told her. _'If they are mates then mine and Gaara's love is only going to increase and with them inside us it kind of makes us like demons I guess or rather half demons I wonder if we could be mates then?' _

Kagome was unaware that someone walked into Gaara's room and sat on the bed till that person grabbed her hand. Kagome jumped at the sudden appearance but relaxed when she saw it was Gaara.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Kagome" Gaara said while looking into her crystal blue eyes that could put any diamond to shame. "It's alright I was just thinking about what Alesi told me and what Shukaku told you right now and some other stuff I was thinking about." "So nothing has changed right cause I still love you Kagome and I want to be with you still no matter what" Gaara confessed looking at the floor now with a light blush on his face.

"Gaara don't worry I love you the same and I also want to be with you no matter what… Which reminds me I have to ask Alesi something don't move" Kagome said as she started to meditate when she was finally with Alesi again.

* * *

><p><strong> ~With Kagome and Alesi~<strong>

"Alesi I know you heard my thoughts earlier so is it possible? and are we demons or half demons?" Kagome said eager to know the truth if any of this is possible.

"Kagome honey yes you guys can mate like demons but what comes with mating is that you guys can feel what the other is feeling, know each other's thoughts ,you guys will have the same life span, and share the same powers. But for you guys to be full mates then you have to be connected body ,mind, and soul so far you guys are connected mind, and soul. Just a warning sweetie when you get your mating mark it might hurt. As for your other question you guys will become half demons after you guys are fully mated."

Kagome nodded her head and left to go back with Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong> ~With Kagome and Gaara~<strong>

"Okay well I found out that we can be mates but we kind of have tohavesextogether but after that we will become mates and also turn into half demons, I will tell you the rest later cause I can hear someone coming" Kagome looked at the door so Gaara couldn't see her blush.

"GAARA WE HAVE AN INTRUDER AT THE GATE!" Kankuro yelled running into Gaara's room. Before Gaara could say anything Kagome was on her way out the house.

_'What the hell I didn't even see her move, I also heard what she said whoa well we will talk more about it later i guess'_ Gaara thought as he started to run after Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Gate~<strong>

When they got to the gate Kagome saw who it was and froze in shock. "Kagome are you okay?" Gaara asked his future mate.

Kagome walked up to the intruder and said"What are you doing here?" the intruder said "Foolish Miko do think I wouldn't find you?"

Gaara walked up to the unknown man and said "Who are you as Kazkage of this village you are ordered to tell me?" Gaara waited for him so say his name until finally.

"His name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands" Kagome said coldly

"Sesshomaru huh?" Gaara said

Sesshomaru smirked

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I want to add some action like fighting ASAP plus I also want to add a twist to it so beware you been warned... hahaha :) Reviews please... (:<br>**

**Meanings:**

**Gomen'nasai- I'm sorry**

**Sore wa daijōbudesu- It's alright**


	4. Explanations and The Leaf

_**Flashback from Chapter 3**_

_**~At the Gate~**_

_When they got to the gate Kagome saw who it was and froze in shock. "Kagome are you okay?" Gaara asked his future mate._

_Kagome walked up to the intruder and said "What are you doing here?" the intruder said "Foolish Miko do think I wouldn't find you?"_

_Gaara walked up to the unknown man and said "Who are you as Kazekage of this village you are ordered to tell me?" Gaara waited for him so say his name until finally._

_"His name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands" Kagome said coldly_

_"Sesshomaru huh?" Gaara said_

_Sesshomaru smirked_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

"What do you want with my village Sesshomaru?" Gaara asked holding Kagome's hand in his.

Sesshomaru sent a glare to Gaara, while the two were glaring at each other neither of them noticed Kagome ran until she jumped on Sesshomaru.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Where were you Ani I missed you…" Kagome cried into his chest. Sesshomaru patted her head, when he saw how sad she was he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Osanai imōto but after you never came back to Hōken jidaiI went to your time to find you but you weren't there so as I went back in the well I ended up here and I found you." Sesshomaru said loud enough only so Kagome could hear.

Kagome wiped her tears off her face and said "Follow me Ani" she grabbed Gaara's hand and walked away.

'_This Sesshomaru guy is Kagome's brother?' _Gaara thought as they walked away from the gate.

When they stopped walking Gaara noticed where they were, which was of course Gaara's house.

"Ani I need to talk to Gaara alone for a little while okay, you can wait here in the living room" Kagome said well more like ordered him.

What surprised Gaara the most was how Sesshomaru listened to her because he doesn't seem like the type to take orders, but more like give them.

When Kagome and Gaara were out of hearing rang form Sesshomaru, Gaara gave Kagome a confused look that said 'Explain please' Kagome nodded her head and sighed.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother, and whenever things got complicated between me and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was always there for me and he is the one who trained me to like this but it's nothing compared to him." Kagome said hoping that he understood.

Gaara nodded his head in understandment then said "How does that make him your brother then?" "We did a bonding ritual it's like mating but instead of lovers it made us siblings. Speaking of siblings I know that you Kankuro and Temari are actually blood related siblings why did you guys try to hide it?"

Gaara sighed then said "We tell everyone that were not actually related because I didn't want the village to look down on them so I had them tell everyone that we aren't actually related, but once I became Kazekage everything changed people started to looking up to me for once."

Kagome Oh'ed, then they decided to go back to Sesshomaru wondering if he was getting annoyed.

When they got there Sesshomaru asked "Imōto would you be so kind to get me a drink of water and a snack please." When he said please that's when Kagome knew that he wanted to be alone and talk to Gaara.

"Gaara? Right? What's your relationship with my sister?" Sesshomaru said getting all serious.

"Well as or right now we are dating or I'm courting her, but later we wish to be mated" Gaara said with absolutely no emotion. Sesshomaru nodded his head at the given information and decided what he should do.

"Well since you two are already dating as you say I cannot do anything about it, but since the two of you aren't mated yet you have to fight me then I will decide if you are worthy enough to be Kagome's mate." Sesshomaru made sure while saying this that he is dead serious.

"I understand since it is demon law when do you want our battle to take place? I will get the where, but you have to decide the when."

"When the moon is at its highest peak tonight, and it's a full moon so we will beat our strongest."

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Sesshomaru knew Kagome heard the whole thing so he decided to scare her.

Gaara watched as Sesshomaru went up behind Kagome and yelled "BOO!" "Ahh~" Kagome screamed.

When Kagome turned around she saw Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face and said "Fluffy! Don't scare me or I will get Rin-chan and tell her." Sesshomaru would be getting a cold shoulder from Rin if she found out that he scared Kagome even if she is always happy.

"Fine but don't call me Fluffy I told you I don't like to be called Fluffy you make me sound like a weak pup." Sesshomaru mumbled this time it was Kagome's turn to smirk at him.

Kagome walked right pass Sesshomaru and straight to Gaara and grabbed his hand and said "If your gonna fight Sesshomaru tonight then I should train you so you know how to fight a demon"

They walked out the house and into a deserted clearing which was about half an hour away from the village.

Kagome sat on the floor waiting for Gaara to sit down then said "First thing is you have to meditate but instead of gathering all your chakra gather all your demonic energy because well your gonna be fighting a demon.'

Gaara did as he was told after a while of his struggling and Kagome helping him he gathered all his demonic energy which made his kanji (love) symbol on his head glow a bright red once it went back to normal Kagome went in her full demon stage.

Kagome's hair turned into a more blue black then originally, her claws extended, on her cheeks were silver strips, her eyes were still brown but added with some gold in them and her tail and ears popped up. (Kagome's ears are like Inuyasha's but black and her tail is also black).

"Ready Gaara?" "Yeah" They went on fighting till around ten when they decided to stop so Gaara could rest for his battle with Sesshomaru which was in two hours.

When they got back to the house Kagome noticed another demonic energy in the house, she ran into the living room to be greeted by other than Team 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanings:<strong>

**Ani- Brother**

**Osanai imōto- Baby sister**

**Hōken jidai- Feudal Era**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I took forever to update I'm sorry but it's up now and I will try to update faster and if I still take forever Death marininja has every right to kick my ass. <strong>


	5. Gaara Vs Sesshomaru

**AN: I know I took awhile to update but right now is I guess a good time for me to update cause I get to miss school for a week because yesterday I got my wisdom teeth taken out. So here you guys go.**

**Death marninja- Haha your funny I love ya too Nee-chan… I miss you so much!**

**Lostgirl14- Haha Thank you I accept the virtual cheeseburger and in return you get to bein the intro again and *hands you a big cookie* :D**

**Julia. - Thank you sooo much and here you go… I want to try and post the 6****th**** chapter this week aslo.**

* * *

><p>"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked Team 7<p>

"KAGGY-CHAN!" Naruto yelled running up to Kagome and hugging her

"Yo Kagome long time no see" Kakashi calmly says walking to go get Naruto off of Kagome.

Sasuke just continues to stand in the back and watches everything that's going on. _'Is that really Kagome?' _Sasuke ask himself.

"Hey guys uhh what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again

"Well we came to see Gaara because we have a new mission and wanted to see if Gaara could help us out… You can too Kagome if you think you're up for it" Kakashi said to Kagome and Gaara

"How about after my battle you guys can tell us what the mission is about. I'm going to go take a nap before I have to fight. So see you guys later" Gaara said to Team 7 and Kagome

Kagome watched Gaara walk to their room. Then turned back to Team 7.

"What battle is he talking about Kagome?" Sasuke said suddenly in front of Kagome

"He's going to fight my brother" Kagome said as if was the most common thing in the world. "Wait you mean your brother Sesshomaru? As in the one who tried to kill Neji for kis-"

"Kakashi don't talk about that we had a deal! But yeah that's my brother" Kagome said cutting off Kakashi

"Why is Fluffy and Gaara going to fight Kaggy-chan?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"Well my demon and Gaara's demon are mates and they didn't bother to tell us till a few days ago and we can feel what our demon's feel so we can feel a strong attraction to each other so we're going to start dating but I have to have Sesshy's approval to date him, so they're going to battle." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Kagome" a cold voice said behind her

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing behind her. "What's up chicken butt?" Kagome said to tease him

Sesshomaru in turn glared at her and raised an eyebrow

Kagome started to laugh and said "Okay, okay, okay what's up bro?"

"Meet me at the battle field in no less than 15 minutes" Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Battle Field with Sesshomaru~<strong>

"Okay guys, the rules are simple there is only one round, whoever can knock out the other out of the ring wins. You can use any form or Justus you want."Kagome said lazily

"Ready" Gaara and Sesshomaru got into their fighting stances

"Set" Team 7 looked at the battle field in front of them

"Fight" Kagome yelled

Sesshomaru's fingers began to glow a neon green color, and started to whip his arm towards Gaara who used his sand to defend him. Gaara looked at Sesshomaru who wasn't really paying much attention to him at all.

"Sand Coffin" Gaara whispered hoping that Sesshomaru didn't hear him.

When Gaara looked up toward Sesshomaru he noticed that he wasn't standing there anymore, as Gaara was looking for him he didn't notice Sesshomaru's acid whip going towards him.

Gaara noticed the whip as soon as it was about to him, he didn't even have enough time to block it with his sand.

A shuriken came flying by the two and deflected the whip.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome knowing that she's the one who threw the shuriken to stop the attack.

Kagome was glaring at him, Sesshomaru only sighed and looked back towards Gaara. Sesshomaru toke out his sword and said "Lighting style: Bakusaiga"

Gaara got away from Sesshomaru but managed to get cut a few times on his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kagome and Team 7~<strong>

"So anyways Kaggy-chan, where have you been? We haven't seen you in three years!" Naruto said

Kagome looked at him and said "After I stopped the fight between you and Sasuke I somehow went back to the Feudal Era, and spent time there but about a few weeks ago I tried to go back to my time but I ended up here in the Sand Village, I didn't know where I was till Temari told me."

Naruto nodded his head trying to understand everything his old friend told him. "Shit." Kagome said as she saw Sesshomaru ready his whip to attack Gaara from behind.

Kagome grabbed a shuriken from Naruto's pouch and threw it towards Sesshomaru's acid whip.

As Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she started to glare at him for what he was about to do. Sesshomaru just sighed and looked back at Gaara.

"Kagome when you found out that you where you were, why didn't you go back to the Leaf Village?" Sasuke asked while looking at the fight

"Because I thought that maybe the Leaf Village labeled me as a rouge ninja, and Gaara listened to all my problems that I been hiding from everyone and made me feel better… and loved" Kagome said quietly looking at Gaara fight.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Sesshomaru &amp; Gaara~ <strong>

Gaara was now low on chakra and Shukaku didn't want to help him!

Sesshomaru put his arms down and looked towards Kagome, who was talking to Naruto and Sasuke. Sesshomaru walked up to Gaara and calmly said "This fight is over"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome who was staring at him and said "Come so I may tell you my decision."

Kagome got up from her spot next to Naruto and Sasuke, and walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Shessy, you know that no matter what I will find a way back to Gaara no matter what." Kagome said looking at her big brother.

Sesshomaru sighed knowing that was true so he said "Well I would only say "No" to low class demons and such, so my decision is, yes you and Gaara as you say 'date' each other"

Kagome smiled and went over to Gaara and said "He said Yes!"

Gaara hugged her and whispered "Well I guess you brother does like me"

Everyone heard screaming from the village and ran as fast as they could to see what was happening.

When they all got there they saw…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay yeah I know kinda boring. Sooo who do you guys think is trying to attack the Sand Village? Hmmm okay well Review please!<strong>


	6. More Than One

_Previously_

_Everyone heard screaming from the village and ran as fast as they could to see what was happening._

_When they all got there they saw…_

* * *

><p>Now<p>

When they all got back to the village they saw Naraku floating in the sky with miasma coming out of his hands.  
>"Naraku!" Kagome yelled trying to get his attention<br>"Kukuku well well well look who showed up... Inuyasha" Naraku said looking down at the village  
>Kagome gasped 'Inuyasha?!' thought Kagome wondering what happened to Inuyasha to make him side with Naraku of all people.<p>

"Kagome, I'll take care of him, I know how much pain he has caused you." Sesshomaru said  
>Kagome only looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head.<br>Gaara looked toward Inuyasha and thought 'This is the guy that hurt Kagome so bad and felt nothing for the pain he caused her!'

Kagome could feel Gaara's anger rolling off of him in waves.  
>"Gaara we have to focus on getting them out the village so we can be better prepared and come up with a plan to defeat them." Kagome said to try to get him to calm down a little bit<br>Gaara could only manage a nod and looked back at the Leaf ninjas.

"Kakashi do you think you can help us get them out of my village" Gaara said not wanting to look back towards Inuyasha.  
>Kakashi said "Of course, but since your still low on chakra you should stay out of the fight with Kagome." Before Gaara or Kagome could say anything Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 were already fighting.<p>

"Kukuku Kagome, I know you still have the jewel. Give it to me and I will spare this village and maybe let Inuyasha free from from my spell." Naraku said knowing that Kagome would do just about anything to save the lives of others, especially Inuyasha's.  
>"Spell? What spell do you have on Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled angrily starting to transform into her demon side.<p>

"The spell Kikyo and I placed on him of course! Did you honestly think that he would kill your guy's friends on his own? So what's it going to be you stupid wench?" Naraku said trying to hurry things up. Kagome's started to glow a pink shade around her whole body. When Kagome looked up her demon features were completely showing which her eyes were changed from brown to red, her nails turned into claws, blue strips appeared on her wrist and checks and a purple crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Kagome pointed her hands toward Naraku then a flash of pink light blinded everyone as it flew towards Naraku. "Inuyasha let's go. We got the information we came for." Naraku said looking down where Kagome was standing.

After Naraku was out if sight Kagome ran away from everyone knowing that she would start crying soon. Sesshomaru looked at Gaara and gave him the look that said to go after her. Even though Kagome was a fast runner Gaara easily found her,with the help from his demon. Kagome was at his, no their spot sitting in front of the waterfall that he showed her only a few weeks ago.

"Why Inuyasha? You always have to ruin things for me don't you? I loved you and now your under Kikyo and Naraku's spell. Are you trying to tear me and Gaara apart now? I love him and I don't want to lose him, like how I lost you." Kagome cried to herself not paying attention to her surroundings.

Gaara sat down behind her and pulled her into his chest. Kagome jumped from someone pulling her back but relaxed when she found out that it was Gaara.  
>They sat there together in silence listening to the water. "No matter what happens Kagome I won't let anything tear us apart okay." Gaara said with his arms wrapped around her.<br>After Kagome stopped crying she fell asleep. Gaara carefully picked Kagome up bridal style and started walking back to the house.

When the couple made back to the house Gaara noticed Naruto and Sakura sleeping on the couch and Kakashi and Sasuke against the wall.  
>"Gaara... How is she feeling?" Sasuke asked<br>Gaara looked over at him and quietly said "She's confused and hurt, don't worry though she's strong and I know she can pull through it... Oh and there are guest bedrooms down the hall you guys don't have to sleep on the floor."

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement towards Gaara.  
>"Hey Kakashi-Sensi help me carry these two into a room" Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto and threw him over his back. Kakashi went to pick up Sakura only to notice that it was a clone.<p>

Gaara slowly laid Kagome down on their bed and sat next to her trying to relax her.  
>"Kagome.." Gaara whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>~Kagome's Dream~<br>_"Kagome-chan!" Sango called to said girl from across the field. Kagome's eyes widened "Sango-chan" Kagome barely whispered.__  
><em>_Sango came up to Kagome with Miruko beside her.__  
><em>_"Kagome-chan listen we don't have a lot of time but you need to know this. Naraku put Inuyasha under a spell when you found him and Kikyo together so you could be venerable, so he could kill you and take the shards from you but you left before he had the chance. To kill Naraku you have to..." Sango said as she and Miroku started to disappear "Noo! Come Back! What Do I Do?!" Kagome yelled._

* * *

><p>~With Gaara~<br>Gaara sat in a chair next to Kagome till she woke up. As Gaara began to fall asleep he heard Kagome yelling "Noo! Come Back! What Do I Do?!" He shook her a little bit to wake her up as he started calling her name "Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!" Kagome gasped for air as she shoot out of bed.

Gaara walked up to her and pulled her to sit on his lap. As soon as she calmed down a little he began to whisper in her ear "Shh don't worry your safe nothing is going to happen. I love you Kagome." As Gaara said that it seemed to knock her out of her trance. "I love you too Gaara" Kagome whispered putting her face in the crock of his neck.

As Kagome started to calm down some more Gaara moved so both of them were laying down on the bed. Kagome layed her head on his shoulder while her arm was across his chest. Gaara wrapped his arm around her while telling her "I'm here no one is going to hurt you."As soon as Kagome's breathing were completely relaxed Gaara knew she was asleep and started to drift to sleep while still holding Kagome close.

* * *

><p>~Outside the Village~<p>

"I'm so glad you made you it. Now tell me young ninja what is your name?" the woman in the shadows said

"My name is Sakura Haruno"


	7. Officially Mated

**AN: Sorry for the suuuper long wait my laptop is being stupid and I just got my stories off of it last night so I'm using google drive on my laptop for school to continue the story. Make sure you guys vote on the polls on my account please. Thank you for being patient and heres chapter 7 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"I'm so glad you made you it. Now tell me young ninja what is your name?" the woman in the shadows said_

_"My name is Sakura Haruno"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

"Hey Sakura where were you last night?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow

"I went for a walk." Sakura simply said as she walked away from Kakashi

'I have a feeling that's not all she did..' Kakashi thought watching Sakura disappear through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kagome &amp; Gaara~<strong>

Gaara was playing with Kagome's hair that was laid out around her head.

"What… are you… doing…?" Kagome mumbled falling back asleep

Gaara chuckled at Kagome wondering if she knew that she was talking.

"Kagome" Gaara whispered

"Hmmmm?" Kagome replied

"Time to wake up, we're leaving for today."

Kagome turned to look at him with a questioningly look.

Gaara saw and winked at her while pulling her out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 hours later~<strong>

"Okay come on Gaara can you at least give me a hint as to where we're going? Like I can't see anyways cause you blindfolded me." Kagome asked kind of annoyed because she had no idea where she was going.

"Just relax Kagome we're here... You can take off your blind fold" Gaara said standing behind her

Kagome gasped at the sight of all the lush green trees and grass. "Oh my god look at how huge this lake is!" Kagome exclaimed

"Well I know how you felt about what happened yesterday so I wanted to take you to somewhere peaceful to get it off your mind." Gaara said looking at Kagome

Kagome hugged Gaara and said "Thank you so much Gaara!"

_'Now let's see how I'm I going to pay him back for this…'_ Kagome thought while now looking at Gaara with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Sakura~<strong>

"Miss may I now know your name since I will now be working for you?" Sakura asked the woman hiding in the shadows of an alley

"My name is Kikyo and this.." Kikyo said while pointing to the man beside her, "is Inuyasha, Inuyasha is Kagome's old friend that she fell in love with while she was in my time." Kikyo explained with venom in her voice from thinking about Kagome.

"Kukukuku Kikyo my dear have you informed our little ninja of her mission?" Naraku asked placing his hand on Kikyo's cheek

"I already did" Kikyo said glaring into Naraku's eyes

"Sakura you may now go back to your team and make sure they don't suspect anything." Kikyo said as she dismissed Sakura

"She doesn't know that her thoughts aren't her own right Naraku?" Kikyo said eyeing Naraku

"Of course not… Just like how Inuyasha is." Naraku said while disappearing into the shadows

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kagome &amp; Gaara~<strong>

_'I can't believe we just did that out here! But it just felt so right'_ Kagome thought as she put her hand on her mate mark and smiled.

Gaara looked at Kagome from his spot on the ground and couldn't help the small smile on his face when he saw her smiling while touching her mating mark.

"So now that we're officially mated does anything happen to us? Because Shukaku told me that we change but he didn't tell me how." Gaara said looking at Kagome while she put on his shirt

"Yeah Alesi told me that we could feel what the other is feeling, hear each others thoughts, have the same lifespan share the same powers and… oh yeah that we're half demons basically." Kagome said laying back down next to Gaara

_'So you can hear me and feel my emotions right?'_ Gaara thought amused

"Yeah" Kagome said curiously at what he was planning

"So tell me Ka-go-me what am I thinking and feeling right now?" Gaara said with a teasing smile

Kagome blushed at what he was thinking and said "Again?"

Gaara nodded his head and started kissing Kagome.

Before Kagome knew it she was under him and his shirt thrown away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Sakura~<strong>

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura said aloud

_'The last thing I remember is fighting that weird guy then a bright blue light appeared out of nowhere… and now I'm here a few miles out of the village'_ Sakura thought walking back to the village

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kikyo &amp; Naraku~<strong>

"Was it wise to let the girl regain her right sense of mind?" Naraku asked looking at Kikyo

Kikyo looked at Naraku as if he was stupid and simply said "Yes unless you want Kagome and the others to know that we are controlling the girl."

_'Stupid miko making me look like a fool. Hmm maybe I could punish her since her miko powers don't work against me anymore thanks to the spell'_ Naraku thought while looking at Kikyo with an evil grin.

Naraku walked up to Kikyo grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. "Don't make me look like a fool ever again Kikyo" he said as he started pulling off Kikyo's clothes

"Don't touch me." Kikyo said with a glare

"You have no power over me anymore. Now just be a good miko and shut up!" Naraku said angrily

Kikyo did and said nothing as Naraku raped her and only though_ 'How did I get myself into this?'_

* * *

><p><strong>~Back in the Sand Village~<strong>

Kagome and Gaara walked hand in hand back to the house. Temari looked at them from the roof of one of the near by building and noticed marks on both of their neck and started smiling at her little brother and newly mated mate.

"Good job little brother, you got yourself a good one" Temari whispered to herself

Kankuro walked up to his sister to see what she was looking at and saw Kagome and Gaara happily talking while walking home. "Aye Temari what's on their necks?" Kankuro said confused

Temari smiled and said "Those are mate marks Kankuro, seems like Gaara is the only one out of both my brothers who could actually get laid."

After Kankuro realized what she said as she left him alone on the roof he yelled "HEY GET BACK HERE TEMARI AND TAKE IT BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>~With Kagome &amp; Gaara~<strong>

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted." Kagome said while changing into one of Gaara's shirts again

"I'm going to take a shower then I'll be in bed okay" Gaara said as he grabbed a pair of boxers and sweats. Kagome nodded as she laid down.

Kagome looked outside the window beside the bed and saw that its the night of the New Moon and silently said "Inuyasha's human tonight so I don't have to worry about him coming here to try and kill me."

Kagome looked toward the bathroom door where Gaara was and drifted off to sleep.

When Gaara walked out the bathroom he saw Kagome asleep with a little smile on her face.

Gaara laid behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight my beautiful mate." and drifted off to sleep as Kagome snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? In the next chapter I want to put what happened to Inuyasha. Well anyways review please because it makes me really happy and it inspires me to write more. Well byee see you guys next chapter :)<strong>


End file.
